


The Frightening Visions of Night

by IcefireEclipse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcefireEclipse/pseuds/IcefireEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets nightmares once in a while. Of course the Kiseki no Sedai and the others are of no exception. But just what are their nightmares about? Are they covered in angst, or a tainted with a black sense of humor?  Well why don't we find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akakuro

1st Nightmare: Akakuro

 

Kuroko awakened to the faint light of dawn brushing through the barrier of his thin curtains in the otherwise dark room. Staring at the ceiling, he expected it to be sunrise which was weird as he normally doesn’t wake up this early, especially since he’s on summer break right now. He normally doesn’t wake up for another few hours.

Tilting his head to scan his organized room, he felt the need for sleep diminish and the want for getting out of bed and stretch grew ever more tempting. Giving in to the latter, Kuroko rose to a sitting position and then got out of his bed. He then proceeded to stretch his arms to get them to be more loose and relaxed.

A few minutes later, Kuroko exited his room to enter the kitchen in order to make breakfast. It was at this point where he finally noticed the lack of his lover’s presence. Also rather peculiar in Kuroko’s mind was the fact that Akashi wasn’t with him in bed when he woke up. Kuroko was aware that Akashi was always the last person to wake up in the morning between the two of them, so of course Akashi would be with him when he woke up. At least that was what Kuroko expected.

But instead, he was greeted to the sight of his lover, wearing a gray button up shirt and black slacks. His heterochromatic eyes were hidden from Kuroko’s line of sight, but he could clearly see Akashi adjusting his black tie. To the left of Akashi was a big brown suitcase.

Kuroko was confused. Why did Akashi have a suitcase? And what was he doing awake at this hour? Just as he was about to question the point guard, Kuroko took a step forward but lost his footing and tripped on the slippery kitchen floor, landing on his right knee.

His knee was burning with pain but never the less, Kuroko grasped one hand to his knee as if the pressure could stop the pain. He lifted his gaze and saw Akashi staring at him. His loose tie left unfastened around his neck and his eyes were wide with shock. What surprised Kuroko the most was the fact that he made no attempt to try to help him.

Standing up and wincing with pain, Kuroko spoke, “Akashi-kun. Good morning.”

Akashi was silent, his expression unwavering. Kuroko continued, “I’m surprised that Akashi-kun’s awake at this hour,” Kuroko walked closer to Akashi, now ignoring the pain he felt in his knee when walking.

“Akashi-kun seems to be going somewhere. Where are you going?”

Akashi kept staring at Kuroko. However, those widened heterochromatic orbs that Kuroko loved so much flashed a glare at Kuroko quicker than a snap of a finger. Whether it was a glare of anger, frustration or both Kuroko couldn’t tell but nevertheless, he didn’t like the look Akashi was giving him.

Kuroko opened his mouth to speak but Akashi quickly pressed his finger against Kuroko’s lips, silencing any noise Kuroko wanted to give.

“Your mind is in the right place, when you say that I am leaving, Tetsuya,” Akashi lowered his finger. “But where I am going is none of your business.”

Kuroko blinked, though his face marked a lack of emotion, his eyes were screaming with confusion.

“What does Akashi-kun mean? I am your lover, of course I have a right to know-"

“Was your lover, Tetsuya,” Akashi interrupted with a tone and face cold as ice. He turns his back towards Kuroko and grabs his suitcase with his left hand.

“I am leaving you, Kuroko Tetsuya.” Akashi flatly explained.

It was with those words that Kuroko’s world shattered. The cage that he kept his emotions in was left loose and his face was painted in splotches of dizzying shock and dejection. What was Akashi talking about? Kuroko could easily remember the two of them eating dinner together just last night. The peace surrounding the two showed no signs of any tension. Akashi’s eyes were filled with nothing but love last night that it baffled Kuroko to no end why Akashi was suddenly leaving him off a whim.

Even so, everything that Akashi did for Kuroko, all the love that he gave to him and was given back, why was he just throwing it away? What did Kuroko do to Akashi that was so terrible that he would break up with him with no signs of an explanation?

Thoughts such as these stormed through Kuroko’s mind, as his body froze and his sky blue eyes were glued to the sight of his love walking towards the front door. Akashi’s back stood tall and proud, almost as if it’s mocking the now crippling Kuroko. Kuroko’s mind was becoming dizzy with rampant thoughts and desperation but he couldn’t move. All Kuroko wanted to do was yell at Akashi to not open that door. He wanted to hold Akashi-kun tightly so he couldn’t get away. He wanted to confess his love to Akashi a thousand times in a row if it meant that he wouldn’t leave him.

Akashi stopped walking when his foot hit the doorstep, still refusing to look at his ex-lover. That faint but fatal rejection only added to Kuroko’s swarming insecurities and he collapsed to his knees due to the sheer heartache and mental exhaustion. He lowered his head to the ground for he couldn’t handle looking at Akashi right now.

“…p-please…Akashi-kun,” Kuroko whimpered, eyes tearing up and clutching himself for some illusion of support. “D-Don’t leave me…”

Akashi failed to respond to Kuroko’s plea. For instead, he clutched the doorknob. Again on cue, Kuroko felt the remaining depths of his hold on emotional stablilty fading. All of the sadness, shock, anger, frustration, dejection and fear that Kuroko felt all composed into a single tear that trailed down his cheek at a slow yet quick pace.

Hearing the doorknob click open and the sound of footsteps exiting the apartment, Kuroko faintly heard the sound of Akashi coldly responding to him for one final time.

“Such a waste of my precious time. Farewell, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

The cold door of the apartment closed with a loud and terrifying thud.

Kuroko’s emotion filled teardrop fell from his chin and landed on the rugged carpeting below, leaving nothing but black, heartbreaking emptiness in its wake.

* * *

And black was what not what Kuroko woke up to. Instead, he found himself being stirred from a shaking sensation the sound of someone calling his name in desperation.

Kuroko groaned, turning to his side in an attempt to see who was shaking him. He immediately saw red hair and mismatched eyes staring at Kuroko in an emotion normally foreign in those orbs.

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko murmured.

Akashi raised his hand to gently stroke Kuroko’s cheek. Kuroko blinked in surprise, his mind losing the lethargic feeling of sleep with each second as he continued to look at his lover.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi’s voice was no higher than a whisper though it still contained that questioning tone that made Kuroko confused.

Kuroko sat up so that he could get a better view of Akashi. Getting a closer look at Akashi’s enigmatic expression, he still had no idea what was upsetting his lover. But he had an idea that it had something to do with him.

This caused Kuroko to take the initiative- ask. “Akashi-kun? What is wrong?”

Akashi’s face turned somber. “I awoke to you tossing and turning in your sleep, Tetsuya. I found this to be a cause for alarm because I know that Tetsuya doesn’t move an inch while he’s asleep.”

Akashi pressed his hand against Kuroko’s cheek once again. Kuroko stared into his lover’s now gentle eyes. Wait…. Kuroko thought; did Akashi-kun say tossing and turning? He was about to say something but he noticed that Akashi was already beginning to speak.

“Did Tetsuya have a nightmare?” Akashi asked Kuroko while stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Kuroko blinked, trying to think back about what his dream was even about. Struggling through the blurs of his dreams, he vaguely remembered walking into a kitchen or something similar to a kitchen. Focusing even harder, he also remembered a suitcase and that someone was leaving the door with the suitcase in hand. He even remembered that he was feeling some sort of distress over the fact that someone was leaving. Kuroko looked up at Akashi and noticed his red and gold eyes were still watching him with a saddened yet inquisitive look as he was still waiting for Kuroko’s answer. Kuroko thought about how Akashi’s appearance right now, sad, caring and loving was so much different than the cold, distant, and unloving Akashi that left him in his dream.

…wait...what? Did he just imagine Akashi leaving him? Where did that come from?

And then it all came back to him.

The realization kicked in like a huge tidal wave. Akashi was leaving him. He said that he wasn’t important, that he was a waste of time. Why Akashi? Why!!??

Kuroko quivered at the flood of memories, the tears started to return with full force, plenty more spilling down than in his nightmare. He couldn’t stand the thought of Akashi leaving him; he would never want that, especially without any reason.

Speaking of Akashi, where was he? Kuroko opened his eyes which he didn’t realize he closed when he suddenly felt arms wrap around him and that would also pull him closer to his red-headed lover.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi paused, sighing and strengthening his grip on Kuroko but still keeping the gentle atmosphere. He continued, “I don’t know what your nightmare was about, but if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. Just know that I’m here, okay? I have no intention of leaving you, especially when you’re like this Tetsuya…it breaks my heart seeing you like this.” Akashi finished, his voice softening with each word that was spoken.

He needed those words. Kuroko knew it and hearing it with such honesty and love that he could he lost all self-control. Burying his face into Akashi’s shoulder he sobbed while tightening his hold on his lover. He let out all of his insecurities, all the fear and relief that Akashi was still there in those tears, all the while Akashi kept his hold on his lover, murmuring words of comfort and rubbing Kuroko’s back. It was obvious that neither intended to leave their positions for a while.

It was about a half hour later, Kuroko’s sobs died down until it was nothing more than quiet sniffles. It was at this point where Akashi finally broke the heavy silence that fell between the two, minus Kuroko’s sobbing.

“Tetsuya,” he whispered. Kuroko looked up at him. His eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and there were still stray tears on his cheeks. Akashi wiped them away with his thumb.

“A-Akashi-kun…I had a nightmare,” Kuroko stuttered, attempting to conceal a blank face but he wasn’t fooling Akashi. His face was still a bit frightened at the thought of it but it was nowhere near how it looked just a half hour prior.

Hearing Kuroko’s response, Akashi chuckled. “I noticed,” Akashi’s light-hearted mood quickly changed back into a serious one. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kuroko nodded. “..Yes...I like to tell you about it.”

Kuroko looked down, not able to meet his lover’s gaze. As much as he was a little unsure of what Akashi’s reaction would be, he knew it would be for the better to take this off of his shoulders sooner or later.

Kuroko sighed before he spoke, “I-I was in our bedroom and I noticed that you weren’t in bed even though it was very early in the morning. I thought that was weird and I decided to go into the kitchen to see where you were,” Kuroko paused to take a breath. He refused to look at Akashi’s face.

Twiddling his thumbs, he softly continued, “I saw you in the living room. There was a suitcase next to you and I didn’t know why. I asked you if you were going somewhere and you said,” Kuroko stifled. He could feel the onset of tears wanting to return. It took all of his willpower to prevent them from falling.

“You said, that you were, but that it wasn’t my business to know because you w-were l-leaving me...” Kuroko sniffed, still not allowing himself to look at Akashi.

“You started walking towards the door and I begged you not to leave me….” Kuroko whimpered.

“You even said that you being with me was a waste of your time,” Kuroko choked out, his body started to quake again with the return or excess tears. The thought of that nightmare was too heart wrenching to bear, even after he confided that it even existed to Akashi.

Kuroko’s quaking died off when he felt lips touch the top of his head softly. “Tetsuya, look at me,” Akashi whispered. Kuroko looked up without any hesitation. Akashi’s mismatched eyes were filled with love and endless adoration towards the other.

“I would never leave you, Tetsuya. From the 1st time that I met you back at Teiko to the time we first kissed and to the present, I knew that you were the one that I would always love."

Akashi placed his hand on Kuroko’s cheek to comfort him. Kuroko leaned against his warm hand as Akashi continued speaking, “The thought of ever leaving you has never crossed my mind. How could I ever leave the shadow to my light?”

Akashi pressed his lips to Kuroko’s in a soft, loving chaste kiss. Kuroko closed his eyes, letting tears of joy fall as he wrapped his arms around his lover, not wanting to let go.

When Akashi pulled away, he once more wiped away Kuroko’s tears. “You are sweet, kind, and very hard-working. In my eyes, you are perfect, you are my Tetsuya, and always will be. And you know that I am always right.”

Kuroko smiled, he was very touched by Akashi’s words. He knew that Akashi was sincere when he said he wouldn’t leave him; and that was all Kuroko needed to hear.

“Yes, Akashi-kun, you are.” Kuroko replied as he gave Akashi one of his rare, angelic smiles.

Akashi nodded in agreement. He laid back down on the king sized bed that the two of them shared and motioned for Kuroko to join him, to which Kuroko did without question. Covering themselves up with the blankets, Akashi and Kuroko entangled their legs together, and held each other close. Sleep began to overtake the two but not before Kuroko, in his comforted state whispered to the sleepy Akashi, “I love you, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi smiled and kissed the top of Kuroko’s head lovingly.

“I love you too, Kuroko Tetsuya. And I always will.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. AominexAomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we looked into the saddening nightmare that Kuroko had to go through. Now its Aomine's turn. Simple as that.

2nd Nightmare: AominexAomine

**Warning:** This nightmare contains lots and lots of AominexAomine. You have been warned!!!

* * *

 

I gasped as Aomine shoved me against the cold hard wall, taking the opportunity to shove his tongue into my hot wet cavern. I moaned with delight at the sensation, not wanting it to end. But to my dismay, Aomine pulled away within minor seconds, but not failing in leaving a trail of saliva that still connected the two of us power forwards.

Aomine’s lust filled eyes suddenly changed to an unreadable expression, but I honestly didn’t give a damn. I closed my eyes as the other Aomine leaned forward, licked my ear and whispered something in my ear seductively for some reason.

“I’m breaking up with you.”

I opened my eyes in shock and looked at my identical lover. Then I snapped with only the phrase _what the fuck_ racing through my mind.

“No, Aomine! You can’t do this to me! I thought we were going to be together forever!” I abruptly shouted at my lover.

“It is too late, Aomine,” Aomine answered with a cold expression. “It’s over.”

I stared at Aomine in shock. “But why did you do this to me? IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING SEX FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!”

Aomine just looked at me with cold dead eyes. “Because I’m awesome and you’re a douche.”

_What the actual fuck!?_ But I am you, you douche! Now tell me why you’re breaking up with me in the middle of sex,” I growled at my soon-to-be ex-lover.

“I just told you, you idiotic douche.” Aomine answered, turning around so his back was towards me.

“But I can change!” I shouted.

“No you can’t. You’re too stupid for that,” Aomine retorted back at me, making me feel furious and dejected.

“Well then you’re also stupid!” I yelled back at him.

“Nuh uhhh” Aomine turns his head to stick out his tongue childishly which admittedly hurt me quite a bit. He starts walking away casually to God knows where.

“You son of a bitch!” I growled, throwing a random shoe at him. “You can’t break up with me! I won’t allow it!”

Aomine looked back at me; his expression looked similar to that of an internet troll. “But that’s where you’re wrong! The only one who can break up with me…”

His gaze intensifies, “Is me.”

I gasped loudly and kind of dramatically. Suddenly feeling light-headed from the shock, I felt myself begin to faint. However, I stared at my now ex-boyfriend and murmured before fainting from the pure shock and misery.

“F-Fuck you…..”

* * *

 

I wake with a jolt. My entire body’s covered with sweat and I am feeling out of breath. My mind is in a whirlwind after experiencing that dream.

_Or was it a nightmare? Nightmare or not, that dream was fucked up!_

I mean come on, me breaking up with myself? You have to be fucking kidding me!? I’m not that stupid!

I started to shake my head in disbelief when I felt a tight forceful grip on my right wrist. Freezing in shock, I quickly turn my head, only to see the arm that the hand was attached to and the body shaped lump covered in blankets right next to me.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” a muffled voice sounded from beneath the covers.

I blinked…wait what? I tried to release my hand from his grip but that only made it tighter, much to my dismay and though it’s hard to admit, terror.

“Who the hell are you anyway? Let go of me and get the hell out of my bed!” I snapped at him, ignoring the slight shakiness in my voice.

The thumb that is on my wrist started to stroke the boney skin in a creepy fashion. The voice replied,  
“You don’t remember me love? I guess the nightmare was really REALLY bad then. Don’t worry babe,”

The lump began to change its position, squirming around awkwardly until I realized that its other hand was just trying to get out of the blankets. Said hand grabbed a hold of the sheets and pulled them back, revealing to me some dude in a very creepy clown mask. I wanted to scream so fucking badly but the hand on my wrist swiftly moved to my mouth, silencing me for good. Said dude crawled on top of me and pinned me to my bed, the clown mask, which I felt he stole from those old American horror films, was the only thing left in my vision and then I heard his voice loud and clear.

“The only one that can protect you…no, the only one who can protect _me_ is me,” his words resonated into my eardrums. And just like in my dream, only one thought passed through my mind.

_What the actual fuck!!!???_

* * *

 

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Here's the 2nd chapter! Sorry if its isn't my best quality chapter but its rather difficult for me to write very well written fics when they are borderline crack. Please bear with me on that. Despite that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you look forward to my upcoming chapters as well!


	3. Aokuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kuroko are dating and one of them has a nightmare. That's all you really need to know. Enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, all of these chapters are one-shots and exist in their own little universe. They all just happen to be about nightmares. So that's why if you're wondering why I have Kuroko dating Akashi in the 1st chapter and now he's with Aomine in this one. No he didn't break up with Akashi. These. Fics. Are. All. One. Shots!   
> But yeah slight yaoi, Aokuro and yeah.

3rd Nightmare: Aokuro

* * *

 

A shrilling beeping sound echoed in the dull, white room. Each beep bounced in a shrill tone that made me conflicted with relief as well as fear. I didn’t dare look at the monitor where the sound was originating, hell I didn’t even want to open my currently closed eyes. I knew that if I did, my heart would shatter.

Instead, my calloused hands only squeezed the smaller hand that I was holding. It felt light and limp and I knew if I were to open my eyes, they would be a pale milk white color that almost matched the white walls.

I’ve been sitting here, just holding his hand for what seems like an eternity but I knew that it was actually for about an hour or so, but even still I didn’t want to leave. I was terrified of what would happen if I were to leave his side. An outburst of worst-case scenarios kept flashing my mind and I oh so wanted to ignore them but they still persisted.

Reluctantly yet out of a whim, I blinked open my eyes, but in that instant, I regretted my decision.

All I saw was my beloved Tetsu lying asleep on a blanket of white. There was an oxygen mask covering his face and several IVs around his pale, skinny arms. He was covered in a thin matching white hospital blanket and his head was resting on a fluffy white pillow to match. He was so thin, and so sickly looking that I almost discarded my pride right there and just cry. I’ve never seen Tetsu look this terrible and I know that he’s been suffering for long and I couldn’t have done anything about it.

Tetsu stirred, the hand that I was clasping trembled slightly and I was suddenly on high alert. He tilted his head a little and blinked open his baby blue eyes. Those conflicted feelings returned when I saw how dull and lifeless his eyes were, but I couldn’t contain the relief when I saw him blink tiredly and look in my direction with a lack of focus. I could literally feel my heart cringe in sadness.

“A-Aomine-kun…” Kuroko murmured. His words were so faint that I had to strain my ears in order to hear him.

I squeeze his hand with my two own while smiling softly at him. “It’s ok, Tetsu. I’m here,” I reply. I’m lying. I know I’m lying to Tetsu but I still do it. Kuroko’s eyes glimmered for a short second but quickly faded back to a lifeless stare.

“Aomine-kun…I-I’m scared…” Kuroko murmured, while slowly shifting his gaze to the blank ceiling.

My heart broke in two. The two of has have long been aware of Tetsu’s weakening condition. It’s only been a couple months since Tetsu was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Just reminiscing about all of the pain that Tetsu had to go through in just a few short months was heart-breaking to think about. I could only wish that I could trade places with him, to take his pain and suffering, to give him his life back for crying out loud!

I raised his hand to my cheek, eyes threatening tears to spill but I held back. “It’s alright, Tetsu. I’m here and I’m not leaving you,” somehow the words slipped from my mouth without any stutter as I could only watch my Tetsu suffer in an agony that I couldn’t take away.

The hours ticked by painfully and endlessly. I wasn’t able to do much other than provide the little comfort that I could give Tetsu through gentle touches and nostalgic distractions of stories back at Teiko. Even through those loving gestures, which never fail to bring a smile on Tetsu’s face, his eyes still hold the truth on the pain and suffering that he’s still going through.

My mind barely registered the slower pace of Tetsu’s heart-beat through the monitor. When it did, my eyes widened only to see Tetsu gazing up at me, his eyes were drooping and quickly losing their light and a sad smile was plastered on his face but I could tell he was only masking the pain that he was still in.

“T-Tetsu,” I managed to choke out, forcing back my panic. _No… this can't be happening. This **isn’t** happening now! _

“Aomine-kun…” Tetsu breathed, I had to strain my ears once again in order to hear him. “I’m sorry…b-but I have to go, I-I couldn’t beat it…” his voice trailed off and my heart is shattering.

Still gripping his hand in mine, I removed one of my hands to stroke his cheek. I didn’t care that my hands were shaking, only Tetsu. He was the only thing in my mind and he’s about to leave me forever.

“Tetsu, don’t apologize. Please, don’t do this to me, don’t leave me, I-I love you damn it,” I stuttered, tears that once went away now threatening to return full force again. My mind was in full out panic mode and I’m trying to spout out whatever I can; anything that could possibly allow Tetsu to stay with me.

Tetsu’s smile widened ever so slightly, head slightly tilted so as to lean into my touch, eyes closing but yet they never stop gazing into my own eyes. “I love you too, A-Aomine-ku-“

His eyes closed before he could finish his sentence. The flat line of the heart beat monitor echoed through the room, unforgiving and filled with dread and what was left of my heart was beaten beyond repair.

The tears spilled. My sobs of anguish, guilt and of the uttermost sorrow soon overpowered the flat line of the monitor as I wrapped my arms around my lover and buried my face into his lifeless chest.

The tears only spilled faster as I realized that his soothing heart-beat was in fact gone, the rise and fall of his chest, also gone, the warmth of his body, **gone.**

“Why…Why couldn’t it be me!? Why couldn’t I have died instead of you!? I’m so goddamn sorry, Tetsu. I’m so sorry I failed to protect you!” I cried into his chest.

The love of my life, my Tetsu is gone.

What do I do?

 

* * *

 

“…mine-kun. Wake up, Aomine-kun.”

I wake up to someone shaking me. When my vision focuses I notice that it’s Tetsu. He was wearing one of my shirts which was way too big for him

The memories of the nightmare swarm back in my mind. The hospital, The monitor, my hand gripping Tetsu, Tetsu dying.

Tetsu died.

…

…

The anguish, guilt, sadness and the feeling of having my heart ripped out returned in full force. I buried my face into my hands and my body starts to shake.

“Aomine-kun, are you okay!? What happened?” I heard Tetsu question me. I shake my head in response. I didn’t want Tetsu to see me in tears, knowing my pride would never allow it. But nonetheless, I could feel Tetsu pull my hands away from my face, kick the sheets away as he positioned himself in-between my legs and embrace me. My eyes widened; I could feel Tetsu’s heartbeat against my own and I could also feel his calm breathing against my neck. All I could do is swallow my pride and wrap my arms around Tetsu in return, pulling him closer. I continued to sob into his neck, just relieved that my Tetsu is here in my arms, safe and cancer free.

I know that Tetsu must be curious about what my nightmare was about but I can’t trust my voice enough to tell him now, and I’m sure that Tetsu understands that too. Besides, that can wait for the morning. I could only hold the love of my life in my arms, relieved that all of that trauma and suffering on both of our parts was nothing more than a shitty nightmare.


End file.
